thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Alcaldar/The Walking Dead: Rep.Dom, Cap13 Part3: como lo vieron cuando inicio
parte 3 del capítulo 13: Alexandra y los demás que la acompañan tienen la misión de buscar contenedores para las municiones que tienen, conduce con cautela por si se encuentra con el Innombrable, durante su paso en las calles Kary nota que están llegando a un parque, un parque que fue clasificado como zona de cuarentena, mientras llegan pueden distinguir que el área está cerrada por lo cual tendrá que ir a pie, Alfredo se comunicara con Alexandra para decirle acerca de lo que saben acerca de la persona que los vigilaba y dará una serie de instrucciones. estamos en una autopista secundaria, hay pocos autos, no hay caminantes a la vista, no hay ningún camión militar, solo hay destrucción por donde miramos, creo que estamos un poco lejos del hospital y estamos observando si la autopista principal está despejada, si no encontramos nada aquí, retornaremos y veremos por otra calle si tenemos suerte, me equivoque respecto a la autopista principal, los bramidos de los caminantes se escuchan desde donde estamos, Dave me dijo que está llena de caminantes y que tenemos que movernos rápido porque tarde o temprano sabrán que estamos aquí, no quiero perdidas ni heridos - no hemos encontrado nada excepto vehículos destruidos, volcados y quemados, ¿cómo luce la autopista principal, Dave? - no podemos buscar ahí Samuel, está llena de caminantes , tenemos que ir a otra parte porque si seguimos acá, nos detectaran - ¿no han encontrado nada que sea útil o algo así? - no, Alexandra - tampoco encontré algo - entonces esto fue una búsqueda vana, no encontramos nada y hemos desperdiciado tiempo y gasolina, solo iremos a buscar por un zona más y luego nos iremos al hospital, ya creo que hemos tardado bastante - Dave, ¿cómo luce el panorama ahora? - todo luce igual Kary, excepto que los caminantes en la autopista han empezado a moverse y al parecer vienen para acá, ya saben de nosotros, son una gran horda así que la único que nos queda por hacer es irnos de aquí - muy bien todos, suban al camión rápido porque los caminantes ya no tardan en venir, tu conduces Michelle - ya voy Alexandra entramos al camión y Michelle empezó a dar reversa, mientras daba reversa se podía ver como los caminantes empezaban a acercase a nosotros rápidamente, dio la vuelta y nos largamos de ahí, no hemos podido cumplir la misión, no hemos encontrado esos contenedores ni nada que nos sea útil, todos estaban en silencio esperando a retornar, edificios destruidos, vehículos quemados, sangre por doquier y el sol siendo tapado por las nubes, aunque hemos estado vivos y que esto se haya vuelto en cierta manera una rutina, nadie puede acostumbrase a este estilo de vida porque hemos vivido otro, uno que nos agradaba mas y no se vivía en un maldito infierno - ya creo que hemos buscado bastante por hoy, vámonos al hospital - aun no Samuel, solo buscaremos por una zona más y luego nos iremos, tenemos que encontrar por lo menos algo que sea útil - Alexandra, no encontraremos nada que sea útil, mira donde estamos ahora, en medio de lo que queda de la civilización, solo hay destrucción, cadáveres y sangre por donde pasamos y los caminantes están de sobra en estos días - eso lo sabemos bien Samuel pero si fuera por eso no tuviéramos lo que tenemos ahora, volveremos al hospital pronto pero solo deja que busquemos en una zona más y nos iremos, cálmate - está bien Dave, les pregunto, ¿por dónde mas iremos a buscar? - buena pregunta Samuel, Alexandra, ¿por dónde mas iremos a buscar?, no creo que tengamos un mapa de la provincia que nos indique donde se encuentran las estaciones policiacas, armerías, bases militares, etc. - eso se me paso de la mente Michelle, no traje un mapa pero creo haber visto unas humvees militares mientras pasábamos por aquí, creo que los vi en un parque o algo similar, nos estamos acercando a la calle en donde los vi, iremos a investigar a pie así que preparen sus armas - ya están listas - espera Alexandra, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a pie?, podemos ir en el camión, es mas rápido - no lo creo, tenemos que ir a pie porque así es más silencioso, si el lugar está lleno de esos muertos vivientes, el camión los alertara de nuestra presencia y vendrán rápidamente hacia nosotros, iremos a pie porque es más silenciosos y si vemos caminantes, simplemente nos iremos y ya, será como si nunca estuvimos ahí Kary - bueno, tu eres la líder Alexandra, tu sabes sobre esto así que tu mandas nos detuvimos en un autoservicio destruido, en serio esta zona de la ciudad está bastante mal, aquí la gente si entro en pánico cuando todo esto inicio, empezamos a caminar hacia el parque, yo estaba adelante y Dave al último, nada más se escuchaba la brisa y nuestros pasos, mis pensamientos eran lo único con notabilidad mientras avanzábamos, mi mente no se quedaba en un solo pensamiento pero uno de los pensamientos que mas resonaban era el de que posiblemente el hospital sea atacado por el Innombrable, llegamos a la calle que conduce al parque pero se nota que el paso está bloqueado por vehículos destruidos, quemados y postes de luz derribados, hay que seguir con precaución - todos, tengan cuidado, los caminantes pueden atacar sorpresivamente, pueden atacarnos mientras pasamos por un auto o por un cuerpo así que tengan cautela y destrocen la cabeza de cada cadáver por donde pasen, ¿entendido? - si Alexandra, dijiste que viste unas humvees militares por aquí, ¿que mas viste mientras pasábamos - no puede ver mucho Michelle, fue como una mirada rápida, apenas pude ver eso y que el lugar que pasamos parecía un parque - bueno Alexandra, eso veremos cuando lleguemos allá - este lugar me inquieta un poco, es muy tranquilo, no hemos visto ningún caminante o un cadáver, solo hay destrucción y sangre, ¿creen que los caminantes que estaban aquí eran los de la autopista? - es muy asequible Kary, los caminantes se mueven en hordas hacia otros lugares y como supieron que estábamos en la autopista, puedo decir que es muy probable que vienen para acá ahora mismo a comernos - hey Michelle, lo dijiste como si fuera una profesora especializada en el tema, jajajaja - cuando vives esto por un buen tiempo Samuel, puedes predecir muchas cosas acerca de los caminantes pero aun sabiendo lo que los caminantes harán, eso no evita la posibilidad de que nos devoren - lamentablemente, en estos días , la posibilidad de que nos devoren nunca será descartada pero la posibilidad de sobrevivir tampoco aunque la primera puede pasar en cualquier momento - amigos, es cierto que es más posible que sucumbamos a ser devorados por los caminantes pero luchamos por sobrevivir y seguimos vivos hasta ahora, un día moriremos, eso es un hecho inevitable pero luchar para sobrevivir también lo es, ya casi llegamos, prepárense por si hay caminantes - estamos listos Alexandra, te seguimos nos ocultamos en un camión de carga volcado, quemado y partido a la mitad, observaba con los binoculares si el lugar estaba despejado y para nuestra suerte lo está pero eso confirma que los caminantes que vimos en la autopista eran los caminantes que antes estaban aquí, se iban a otra parte y nosotros hicimos que ellos estén volviendo para acá ahora, era un parque muy extenso y grande, había barricadas en las entradas y estaba rodeado por mas trincheras, el lugar tenia una de esas cintas que usan los policías para asegurar la escena del crimen pero decía, Zona de cuarentena, no pase, altamente contagioso, cuando nos acercamos mas vimos esas Humvees, carpas blancas que decían, zona de análisis, este lugar es algo tétrico -bien, lo que decías Alexandra resulto ser verdad, ¿en donde empezamos a buscar? - empiecen por las Humvees Dave, en las carpas pero háganlo con cuidado, aun no estamos completamente seguros de que no somos los únicos acá - hmmmmmmmm, ¿por qué pusieron este parque como zona de cuarentena, donde están los soldados? - no estoy seguro Samuel pero tengo una suposición - yo también tengo una Dave, por lo que hemos visto, puede ser que aquí sea donde empezó la propagación del virus y sea el inicio de la pandemia, quizás los soldados que estaban aquí murieron devorados - no del todo Michelle, recuerdo que todo esto fue iniciando como noticias muy raras y recuerdo que una de las zonas donde estaba empezando todo esto era en Dajabon, lo transmitieron por el canal 11 pero esto se fue expandiendo, las noticias raras se volvieron en aterradoras y alarmantes, nos decían que nos calmáramos y que nos mantuviéramos en nuestras casas, que no saliéramos por ninguna circunstancia pero esto empeoro hasta el punto de que los infectados ya eran visibles por doquier, ahí fue donde el caos se desato, no seguimos ninguna de las ordenes del ejercito, de la policía o del presidente, nos valimos por nuestra cuenta para poder sobrevivir pero la gran mayoría no pudo hacerlo - Kary, esto debió ser para ti muy malo cuando el apocalipsis inicio - así es Alexandra, lo fue - hey amigos, acérquense y miren, un traje de riesgo biológico, entonces las personas que estaban aquí investigaban acerca del virus y trataban de contenerlo pero al parecer fallaron, creo que lo tomare -sigan buscando Michelle, recuerden que se acerca una gran horda de caminantes para acá así que no tenemos mucho tiempo los demás continuaron buscando, me acerque a Kary y le pregunte qué fue lo que le paso exactamente cuando todo esto inicio, me dijo que por culpa de los caminantes perdió a sus hermanos y a sus padres, que tuvo que matarlos con un cuchillo y huyo de la casa hasta que la encontré corriendo de los caminantes y la salve, le dije que lamente su perdida y que está con nosotros ahora, aunque se entristeció un poco, me abrazo y me dijo gracias, por alguna razón no hay sangre, Dave y Samuel buscaban en las Humvees y yo me dirigía a una de las carpas cuando vi una nota que me llamo la atención, estaba algo sucia, al leerla las palabras están en ingles pero podía entender lo que decía, esta nota decía la razón de porque no hay nadie en esta zona de contención List of Test Subjects / Patients · Test Subject C22 Status: Deceased for infection terminated by blunt force trauma · Test Subject C24 Status: Deceased for infection terminated by Blunt force trauma · Test Subject C27 Status: Unknown Relocated to: U.S.A · Patient #11 Status: infected / in analysis for test / future test subject · patient #18 Status: Deceased by unknown methods , reanimated by the virus in examination for test the outbreak of the infection has reached critical levels, the entire research staff relocation immediately kill all the test subjects and infected patients, the quarantine zone is broken down by the walking dead, all the research staff must leave the zone, relocation immediately. - hey Alexandra, ¿qué estás leyendo? - una nota que dice que les paso a las personas que estaban aquí Kary, la nota esta en ingles pero puedo entender lo que dice, dice que la infección del virus alcanzo niveles críticos y el personal encargado fue reubicado a otra parte - bien, no hemos encontrado nada de utilidad en las carpas, están vacías y algunas están manchadas de sangre, al parecer los caminantes de la autopista no vienen para acá - entonces si no hemos encontrado algo, esta búsqueda fue otro desperdicio - hey, ¿nos queda gasolina para regresar?, no quiero que nos quedemos varados aquí - no te preocupes Kary, tenemos gasolina suficiente para regresar, tenemos un galón medio lleno gasolina, eso alcanzara para regresar, Michelle, ¿qué has encontrado? - encontré algunos instrumentos médicos que serian de utilidad para Mercer pero no he encontrado nada mas - ¡¡¡ Alexandra, Samuel y yo tuvimos suerte, encontramos unas 5 contenedores para almacenar municiones!!! - ¡¡¡bien hechos, traigan los contenedores para acá!! - ya creo que tenemos que irnos Alexandra, no queda nada más que buscar la búsqueda no fue del todo vano, se obtuvo unos 5 contenedores para las municiones, algo es algo, le dije a Kary que iré a vigilar en la calle si la horda ya está llegando y que no falta mucho para irnos, la calle lucia despejada, no había caminantes, solo hay silencio y destrucción por todos lados, tenía mi pistola en mano mientras esperaba a que los demás volvieran, el comunicador empezó a sonar repentinamente, Alfredo me está llamado, decía mi nombre de manera estremecida, algo malo está pasando - Alfredo, ¿qué sucede? - Alexandra, tengo unas malas noticias, nos estaban vigilando desde que Rocket y yo volvimos, nos han estado vigilando todo este tiempo, si estas de regreso al hospital, no hay que alarmar a todos en el hospital, no puedo decirles ahora porque Samantha y yo tenemos un percance en donde estamos, cuando llegue al hospital, les daré los detalles de lo que descubrimos, me tengo que ir Alexandra, cambio y fuera con lo que me dijo supuse que se trataba del Innombrable o algo mas paso, ya estaba preocupada pero aun no les diré hasta que Alfredo me de los detalles, los demás volvieron con los contenedores pero por mala suerte, la horda de la autopista si nos había seguido, no teníamos otra opción que matar caminantes para poder llegar al camión, corríamos disparando a los caminantes que se acercaban, mate a un caminante con mi puñal mientras disparaba, la horda era grande, nos estaban pisando los talones, no había lugar para errores en este momento, si uno caía ahora, seria nuestro final, doblamos y nos acercábamos rápidamente al autoservicio, llegamos al camión y nos montamos rápidamente, mientras Michelle encendía y arrancaba, yo disparaba por la ventana hasta que finalmente nos largamos de ahí, agitados y sudados por la corrida. Categoría:Entradas